Сетевое дополнение
Сетевое дополнение, также расширение, приложение ( ) — разновидность ролевого материала, появившаяся с широким распространением интернета. Сетевое дополнение представляет собой дополнительный материал к изданной обычным печатным способом книге, распространяемый в электронном виде. Как правило, сетевое дополнение распространяется бесплатно и предлагается для скачивания с сайта издателя книги. Сетевое дополнение может вводить дополнительные правила, которые по тем или иным причинам не были включены в основную книгу, описывать более подробно какие-либо отдельные аспекты содержания основной книги (например, сетевое дополнение к сеттинговой книге может подробно освещать какую-либо локацию), предлагать статблоки неигровых персонажей или содержать иную полезную для читателя книги информацию. Сетевое расширение может объединяться с эрратой к книге. Разновидностью сетевого дополнения можно считать галереи иллюстраций к книге, свободно распространяемые издателем в электронном виде. Сетевые дополнения к книгам D&D 3.5 ; «Book of Challenges» : Скип Уильямс, «Stay out of the Dark», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DarkEnhance.zip : Гвендолин Кестрел, «Going for a Jaunt?», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/JauntEnhance.zip ; «Book of Exalted Deeds» : Пенни Уильямс, «More Champions for the Celestial Paragons», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Celestial_Paragons.zip ; «Book of Vile Darkness» : Монте Кук, «Even More Archfiends!», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Archfiends.zip ; «Champions of Ruin» : Эрик Бойд, «Vanrakdoom», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DnDVANRAKDOOM.zip ; «Champions of Valor» : Роберт Визе, «Benefits of Membership», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/champions_of_valor.zip ; «City of Splendors: Waterdeep» : Эрик Бойд, «Noble Houses of Waterdeep», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Noble_House.zip : Эрик Бойд, «Environs of Waterdeep», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/WATERDEEP2CX.zip ; «City of the Spider Queen» : Джеймс Ваятт, «Underdark Campaigns», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Spider_Queen_enhance.zip ; «Cityscape» : Ари Мармелл, «Urban Class Features», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20070228a : Ари Мармелл, «Urban Magic», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20070307a : Ари Мармелл, «Urban Tools», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20070314a ; «Complete Adventurer» : Скип Уильямс, "Secrets of the Fochlucan College, http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Secrets_Fochluchan_College.zip ; «Complete Arcane» : Пенни Уильямс, «Tarth Moorda», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Tarth_Moorda.zip ; «Complete Divine» : Дэвид Нунан, Скип Уильямс, «More Divinity», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/More_Divinity.zip ; «Complete Warrior» : Darrin Drader, "The Order of the Chalice Expansion, http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Complete_Warrior_WE.zip ; «Deep Horizon» : Скип Уильямс, «The Ruined Gatehouse», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Ruined_Gatehouse.pdf http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DeepHorizonmap.zip ; «Defenders of the Faith» : Джеймс Ваятт, «Called to Serve», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Defenders_Quests.pdf http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Defenders_Sheets.pdf ; «Deities and Demigods» : Рич Редмен, «New Gods on the Block», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DeitiesEnhance.zip ; «Draconomicon» : Скип Уильямс, «Sventsorggviresh's Volcano Lair», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Volcano_Lair.zip : Энди Коллинз, «Half-Dragons: Twice as Much Fun», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Draco_WE2.zip ; «Dragonlance Campaign Setting» : Маргарет Уэйс, Cam Banks, André La Roche, «Dragon Overlords», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DRAGON_OVERLORDS.zip : Dennis Kauth, Rob Lazzaretti, «Dragonlance Poster Map», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DL_PMap.zip http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20031121a ; «Dragons of Faerûn» : Эрик Бойд, «Roll Call of Dragons», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DoF_spreadsheet.zip : Eytan Bernstein, «New Draconic Monsters», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20070307b : Эрик Бойд, «City of Wyrmshadows», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/FR_WYRMSHADOWS.zip ; «Dungeon Master’s Guide» : Дэвид Нунан, Джеймс Ваятт, «Building a City», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DMG_WENH.zip ; «Eberron Campaign Setting» : Эрик Хаддок, «Eberron Character Sheet», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Eberron_charsheet_4pg.zip http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Eberron_charsheet_11x17.zip : Rob Lazzaretti, Эрик Хаддок, «Khorvaire Poster Map», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/ebwe/20041206a : Mark A. Jindra, «Eberron World and Planar Calendar Utility», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/ec/index.htm http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/ebwe/20041129a ; «Epic Level Handbook» : Энди Коллинз, «Epic-Level Progressions for Prestige-Class Characters», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/WE_Epic_progressions.zip ; «Expanded Psionics Handbook» : Psionic Character Sheets http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Psionic_Chr_Sheets_4pg.zip http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Psionic_Chr_Sheets.zip ; «Expedition to Castle Ravenloft» : Роберт Визе, «Diseased!», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DnD_RAVENLOFT.zip ; «Faiths and Pantheons» : Шон Рейнольдс, «Deity Do's and Don'ts», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Dos_Donts.zip : Эрик Бойд, «The Leaves of Learning», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Leaves_of_Learning.zip ; «Fiend Folio» : Пенни Уильямс, «Fiendish Fun», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/FIENDISHFUN.zip ; «Fiendish Codex II» : Роберт Визе, «Fiendish Aspects», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/WE_FC2.zip ; «Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting» : Thomas E. Rinschler, «More of the Divine», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/FRCS_Deities_Supplement.pdf ; «Frostburn» : Джеймс Джейкобс, «Curse of the Rusty Walrus», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DnD_Frostburn_WE.zip ; «Ghostwalk» : Шон Рейнольдс, «Ghostwalk Extras!», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/WE_Ghostwalk.zip : Шон Рейнольдс, «Ghostwalk v.3.5 Update», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Ghostwalkv35Conversion.zip ; «Hellspike Prison» : Эрик Кейгл, «Scaling Up Hellspike Prison», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/HELLSPIKE.zip ; «Heroes of Battle» : Darrin Drader, «Theaters of Death», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DnD_Theaters_of_Death.zip ; «Libris Mortis» : Шон Рейнольдс, «Tarus's Banquet!», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Tarus_Banquet_LMWE.zip ; «Lords of Darkness» : Шон Рейнольдс, «Realms Personalities: Ashemmi», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20011104b : Шон Рейнольдс, «Realms Personalities: Malark», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20011104c ; «Lords of Madness» : Darrin Drader, «Flow of Fresh Brains!», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/The_Flow_of_Fresh_Brains.zip ; «Lost Empires of Faerûn» : Роберт Визе, «Secrets of Imaskar», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Secrets_of_Imaskar_WE.zip ; «Magic of Faerûn» : Гвендолин Кестрел, «A Druid's Grove», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/MagicofFaerunWE.pdf ; «Manual of the Planes» : Джефф Грабб, «The World Serpent Inn», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/World_Serpent.pdf : Mark Jindra, «The Modrons», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/modrons.zip ; «Masters of the Wild» : Пенни Уильямс, «A Druid's Grove», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Druid_grove_PWRCSWC.zip ; «Miniatures Handbook» : Джонатан Твит, «Ruins of Fear and Madness», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Fear_and_Madness.zip ; «Monster Manual» : Скип Уильямс, «Hobgoblin Outpost!», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/MM_HOBGOBLIN.zip ; «Monster Manual II» : Скип Уильямс, «Six New Monstrous Characters», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/MM2_Characters.zip : Скип Уильямс, «More Half-Golems!», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/MM2_HalfGolems.zip ; «Monster Manual III» : Скип Уильямс, «Troll Outpost», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/MMIII_Troll_Outpost.zip ; «Monsters of Faerûn» : Джеймс Ваятт, «Ogres of the Ice Spire», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20010216a1 : Джеймс Ваятт, «Ripe for Colonization», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20010216a2 ; «Oriental Adventures» : Джеймс Ваятт, «The Mahasarpa Campaign», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/mahasarpa.zip ; «Planar Handbook» : Скип Уильямс, Гвендолин Кестрел, Брюс Корделл, J. D. Wiker, «More Planar Touchstones», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Planar_Touchstones.zip ; «Player's Guide to Faerûn» : Ричард Бейкер, Джеймс Ваятт, «Monster Update», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/PGtF_WE_Monster_Update.zip ; «Player’s Handbook» : Пенни Уильямс, «Original Character Starting Packages», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/PHB_WEB.zip ; «Player’s Handbook II» : Kolja Raven Liquette, «Magic Items: Transferring XP Costs», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20060526a : Шон Рейнольдс, «Variant Deck of Many Things», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20060614a : Kolja Raven Liquette, «The Unwavering Path», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DD_THE_UNWAVERING_PATH.zip ; «Psionics Handbook» : Брюс Корделл, «More Psionic Monsters», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Psionics_enhance.zip ; «Races of Destiny» : Джесси Декер, «The Finalveil Cabal», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DnD_The_Finalveil_Cabal.zip ; «Races of Faerûn» : Джеймс Джейкобс, «Tower of Life and Tomb of Death», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Tower_of_Life.zip ; «Races of Stone» : Скип Уильямс, «Raiders of the High Citadel», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Races_of_Stone_Raiders.zip ; «Races of the Dragon» : Kolja Raven Liquette, Jason H. Haley, «Kobolds: Of Traps and Perfection», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20060127a : Kolja Raven Liquette, «Kobolds: Playing to Their Strengths», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20060420a ; «Races of the Wild» : Скип Уильямс, «Rifinti Cliff Dwelling», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Rifinti_Cliff_Dwelling_WE.zip ; «Red Hand of Doom» : «Red Hand of Doom Creature Appendix», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Red_Hand_of_Doom_WE.zip ; «Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil» : Монте Кук, «Caves of Ancient Secrets», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Evil_enh.zip ; «Sandstorm» : Скип Уильямс, «Temple of the Gleaming Sands», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Temple_Gleaming_Sands.zip ; «Savage Species» : Рич Редмен, «Two More New PC Races!», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/SS_Enh.zip ; «Secrets of Sarlona» : «Secrets of Sarlona Character Backgrounds», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20070326b : «Secrets of Sarlona Class and Character Themes», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20070326a : Scott Fitzgerald, «The Town of Ardhmen», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20070409a ; «Secrets of Xen'drik» : Роберт Визе, «Jungle Secrets», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/EBERRON_JUNGLE_SECRETS.zip ; «Serpent Kingdoms» : Darrin Drader, Шон Рейнольдс, «Saurials: More Lizardkin», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Serpent_Kingdoms_WE.zip ; «Sharn: City of Towers» : Darrin Drader, «Lyrandar Tower», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Sharn_Web_Enhancement.zip ; «Shining South» : Пенни Уильямс, «Wemic Camp», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Wemic_Camp_SSWE.zip ; «Silver Marches» : Скип Уильямс, «More Marches», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/WE_More_Marches.zip ; «Song and Silence» : Дэвид Нунан, Джон Рейтлифф, Пенни Уильямс, «The Hand of the Highwayman», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/highwayman.zip ; «Sons of Gruumsh» : Эрик Кейгл, «Tougher Sons of Gruumsh», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/SONSOFGRUUMSH.zip ; «The Speaker in Dreams» : Джеймс Ваятт, «All around the Town», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Speaker.pdf ; «Stormwrack» : Darrin Drader, «The Kopru Ruins», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/KOPRURUINS.zip ; «Stronghold Builder's Guidebook» : Дэвид Нунан, «Construction Journal: The Alqalinde Guildhouse», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Alqalinde.zip ; «Sword and Fist» : Анжела Ли Маккой, «Ravagers in the House», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20010119b : Анжела Ли Маккой, «Murderous Weapon Master», http://archive.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/we/20010119c ; «Three-Dragon Ante» : Роберт Визе, «Luck of the Draw», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/LUCK_OF_THE_DRAW.zip ; «Tome and Blood» : Скип Уильямс, «Hidden Lore», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/TB_Enh.zip : Скип Уильямс, «Spell Planning Worksheets», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/TB_Spell.pdf ; «Tome of Battle» : Mark A. Jindra, «Maneuver Cards», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/tob_all.zip http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/tob_all2.zip ; «Unapproachable East» : John Terra, «A Call to Arms», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/UNEAST.zip ; «Underdark» : Гвендолин Кестрел, «Organizations of the Underdark», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Underdark_WE.zip : Гвендолин Кестрел, «Underdark Dungeons», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Underdark_WE_2.zip ; «Unearthed Arcana» : Энди Коллинз, «Variant Rule Checklist», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/Unearthed_Arcana_WE.zip ; «Weapons of Legacy» : Энди Коллинз, Гвендолин Кестрел, Джеймс Ваятт, «White Plume Mountain» (ремейк «White Plume Mountain» Лоуренса Шика) http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/WhitePlumeMountainRevised.zip : Роберт Визе, «Outside the Mountain», http://archive.wizards.com/dnd/files/DnD_OUTSIDE_THE_MOUNTAIN.zip Ссылки * Архив сетевых дополнений к рулбукам третьей редакции на сайте Wizards of the Coast. Категория:Термины книгоиздания